L'Oiseau
by Asphrodel
Summary: Suguru était cet oiseau qui vole près du rivage et qu'on ne peut admirer que de loin, de temps en temps frôler les ailes du bout des doigts lorsqu'il s'approche. Ses traces ne restent pas sur le sable, le vent les efface, emportant avec lui au large plumes et chants, se perdant dans l'immensité bleue.
1. I

**_Crédits : _**_« Gravitation » et ses personnages sont la propriété de Maki Murakami._

__Merci beaucoup à **Chawia** d'avoir corrigé les quelques fautes, je vous recommande vivement ses fanfictions.__

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Musique de fond conseillée : _

_L'oiseau – ZAZ _

_Sur le Fil – Yann Tiersen _

* * *

_« Je voudrais, tout te donner, mais toi pourquoi, ne me dis-tu rien ? Quel est-il ton grand secret, un secret d'homme, je le comprends bien. Moi tu sais, je peux te raconter, combien l'oiseau est parti à regret. Si un jour tu m'écoutais, tu apprendrais tout ce que je sais, l'oiseau part et puis reviens. Tu le verras peut-être demain.»_

_**«**** L****'****oiseau ****»**_

_Paroles de Cécile Aubry_

* * *

**_Premier Chapitre  
_**

* * *

C'était une journée chaude à Paris.

La fenêtre de la chambre était grande ouverte et un léger vent s'engouffrait dans les rideaux, faisant voleter le tissu fin dans l'air quelque peu lourd de juillet. Appuyée contre la rambarde métallique, une tasse de thé à la main, une femme observait le Sacré-Cœur, traçant des yeux les contours du monument baigné dans la douce lumière du matin.

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux fraichement lavés, savourant avec bonheur les petits plaisirs que le matin offrait, tel que le parfum du thé au jasmin, d'un rose transparent sous la lumière blanche. Il était encore tôt et le quartier était silencieux, le soleil à peine levé et au loin on apercevait la pointe de la tour Eiffel encore encerclée de quelques nuages brumeux. Les pleurs d'un enfant attirèrent son attention et après un dernier regard vers le ciel parisien, elle referma la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la petite chambre bleue, posant sa tasse sur une table basse avant de quitter la pièce. Elle caressa distraitement du bout des doigts les tranches des livres empilés sur l'étagère du couloir, les observant comme si elle les découvrait. Elle passa sans les regarder devant les petites sculptures posées sur une commode victorienne en dessous de la grande étagère. La culture européenne avait pris le dessus sur la culture japonaise, remplaçant au fil des années les meubles et la décoration dans cet appartement où elle avait grandi en se frayant tant bien que mal un chemin à travers la renommée d'un pianiste japonais et d'une violoniste française.

En passant devant une photographie accrochée au mur, elle se souvint avec nostalgie des jadis longs cheveux bruns de sa mère, de ses yeux pétillants, ainsi que de ses lèvres souvent peintes en rouge et de ses escarpins vernis qui claquaient sur le parquet. Sa mère avait l'élégance naturelle de ces femmes de la bourgeoisie parisienne et l'ambition de celles qui ont défendu toute leur vie leur place dans un milieu régi par des hommes. Elle avait un sens de l'humour très simple, la moindre petite chose la faisait rire aux éclats, sans retenue ni pudeur, et rien ne l'enchantait plus que ces diners interminables où l'on raconte de vieilles histoires de famille en riant sur leur absurdité, une bouteille de bon vin au milieu de la table.

Elle se souvint également de son père, un homme beaucoup plus discret, mais un homme de talent, musicien, pianiste et compositeur, directeur d'Opéra dans les dernières années de sa vie avant qu'un cancer foudroyant ne l'emporte. Elle se souvint de la façon dont ses petites lunettes ovales tombaient sur son nez lorsqu'il lisait, de ses cheveux épais toujours impeccablement coiffés et de son rire quelque peu contenu. C'était un homme fier, réservé, et tout ce qui lui restait désormais de lui étaient un nom et une grand boîte en bois foncé.

Cette boîte qui contenait presque tout ce qu'il restait d'une vie, celle du pianiste Suguru Fujisaki.

Coline l'avait gardée précieusement pendant des années sans y toucher, passant devant avec curiosité sans jamais oser briser son secret, dans la peur irrationnelle que si elle venait à l'ouvrir, tout ce qu'elle contenait s'évaporerait dans l'air. De temps en temps elle s'attardait devant, posait les mains dessus et faisait pianoter ses doigts sur le bois vernis, jouant approximativement une des mélodies qui avait jadis été une des préférées de son père. Ce n'était pas un grand morceau mais une sonate avec peu de notes, composée en toute simplicité et qui rappelait le bruit des vagues et le calme rassurant du large. Elle ne possédait ni titre ni partition, ou du moins jamais son père ne l'avait mentionné. Elle restait un mystère, un des nombreux qui entouraient la figure paternelle de la famille Fujisaki, à l'image d'un cousin éloigné, un homme manipulateur dont elle avait eu peur toute son enfance. Cette boîte faisait également partie d'une longue liste de choses qui restaient obscures et qui sûrement ne seraient jamais éclaircies. Elle savait pertinemment qu'ouvrir cette boîte ne résoudrait pas tout, qu'elle ne lui rendrait pas son père parti trop tôt et qu'elle ne changerait pas son enfance passée entre couloirs de théâtres et nourrices, à attendre qu'un de ses parents lui accorde quelques minutes d'attention. Cela n'effacerait pas de longues années à essayer de se rendre plus intéressante à leurs yeux que leur instrument, avant que l'adolescence ne lui fasse comprendre qu'espérer ne servait à rien. Elle savait que pour ouvrir cette boîte il fallait qu'elle soit prête, prête à accepter qu'il fut parti sans donner aucune réponse à ses questions de petite fille ni à celles de la femme qu'elle était devenue, et que la pudeur de son père ne serait pas respectée si jamais elle venait à trouver le courage de le faire. Mais peut-être que la lui léguer plutôt qu'à son frère était le signe que pour elle il était prêt à mettre sa pudeur de côté.

Et puis un jour ce fut comme une nécessité, comme si la vérité même se trouvait dans cette boîte. L'essence même de ce que qu'avait réellement été cet homme si discret, si privé, dont elle n'avait jamais pu cerner tous les aspects. C'était un après-midi de printemps quelques mois auparavant, et l'appartement était silencieux. Coline s'était assise sur le tapis du grand salon, la boîte posée devant elle. Durant de longues minutes elle avait contemplé la clé rouillée enfoncée dans la serrure avant de la tourner en retenant sa respiration.

La boîte s'était ouverte dans un grincement, libérant quelques années de poussières qui s'étaient dissipées dans l'air, mais rien ne disparut. Elle imagina que rien n'avait bougé depuis que son père y avait déposé ces objets : un large écrin à bijoux en velours rouge, des paquets de lettres, des photos, des partitions, des carnets à spirales et une écharpe brodée. Tout était là, les choses que son père avait décidé de lui transmettre, les choses qu'il voulait qu'elle sache, les souvenirs qu'il souhaitait qu'elle emporte avec elle dans la vie, jusqu'au jour où elle-même aurait des souvenirs lointains à transmettre. C'est avec émotion qu'elle avait retirés et observés un à un tous les trésors que contenait de cette boîte, les caressant du regard.

Elle se retrouva à nouveau petite fille devant toutes ces choses ayant appartenu à son père et c'est avec ce même regard, à la fois émerveillé et pudique, qu'elle s'autorisa à les observer pendant de longues minutes sans savoir par quoi commencer. Elle prit tout d'abord entre ses mains les carnets de partitions, faisant tourner les pages avec précaution dans les spirales métalliques, reconnaissant la plupart des mélodies, celles qu'ils jouaient en public ou bien exclusivement dans l'intimité du salon familial.

Elle reconnu ensuite l'écriture de sa mère sur des lettres attachées ensemble par des rubans de lin blanc qu'elle défit avant de lire attentivement chaque ligne, attendrie. Elle remonta ainsi le court du temps, et au fil des lectures, redécouvrait en détails le peu de choses que sa mère lui avait raconté sur son mariage, valsant entre les mots timides d'une jeune fille à un musicien rencontré lors d'une représentation à Vienne et les phrases enflammées d'une femme à son fiancé, jusqu'à la dernière, écrite à peine quelques années avant la naissance de sa défunte sœur cadette. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé que ses parents pouvaient être amoureux, encore moins amants. Même devenue adulte, il lui avait semblé que ses parents étaient mari et femme par la force des choses, parce que c'était logique, naturel et que leur amour commun de la musique était la seule passion au sein de leur couple.

Elle sourit devant la certitude qu'ils avaient réellement choisi de s'aimer.

Et puis au bout de quelques heures, alors que Coline s'apprêtait à refermer cette boîte, souhaitant laisser une part du mystère à découvrir pour un autre jour, un voile dont elle ignorait la présence se leva, lui délivrant un secret bien plus profond qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer, lui apportant une vérité inespérée sur son père.

Quelques lettres écrites en japonais, d'une écriture qui lui était inconnue, agrafées avec un recueil de partitions pour piano et guitare, des compositions qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu jouer et quelques photos glissées entre les pages. Elle dévora les lettres sans la pudeur qu'elle avait eu en lisant celles de sa mère, ses yeux glissant sur des mots tantôt timides tantôt sensuels, les kanji tracés d'une main assurée, sans aucun doute masculine. Certaines lettres portaient l'écriture de son père, des lettres certainement jamais envoyées. Ce fut comme si l'horizon c'était soudain éclairci.

La vérité était là, sous ses yeux toutes ces années et elle ne l'avait jamais vue, tellement difficile à dire que son père l'avait cachée assurément toute sa vie, à ses frères, à ses amis, ses enfants, sa propre épouse. Une vérité ancrée au plus profond de lui-même et qu'il n'avait jamais pu avouer. Coline sentit son cœur se serrer, elle voulut pouvoir dire à son père qu'elle aurait gardé son secret comme on garde un trésor. Elle voulut que son père ait eu suffisamment confiance, en lui ou en elle, pour le lui dire. Une photo glissa d'entre les pages d'une lettre. Elle avait été prise dans un parc, probablement au Japon, sur celle-ci on pouvait voir deux jeunes hommes assis sur la pelouse sous un cerisier en fleur. Elle reconnut le visage fin de son père chez un des deux hommes. Il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années et portait une chemise blanche comme il l'avait fait toute sa vie, ses cheveux noirs coiffés impeccablement. A sa gauche se tenait un jeune homme légèrement plus âgé avec de longs cheveux auburn et une guitare sur les genoux. Il se regardaient en souriant, une lueur particulière dans les yeux.

Soudainement Coline se souvint de cet ami de son père qu'elle avait vu à quelques reprises et dont la photo encadrée était posée sur son bureau jadis ; ce guitariste japonais qu'il avait connu dans sa jeunesse et dont elle avait toujours été intriguée, enfant, par les longs cheveux et le rire franc. Elle était si jeune à l'époque, elle n'avait compris ni les regards ni les mots chuchotés qu'elle avait surpris. Avec le temps elle avait même fini par oublier cet homme, le plaçant avec toutes ces choses qui baignaient dans l'ombre de son père. Cela faisait bien plus de vingt ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, ni entendu parler de lui. C'était comme si sa présence s'était évaporée de la vie de son père sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Comme si chaque mot sur le papier n'était que mensonge, et les nuits qu'ils racontaient un rêve que l'on fait de temps en temps, toujours vers le matin et dont on ne se souvient jamais, la seule preuve de son éphémère existence quelques larmes séchées sur une joue.

Dans l'atmosphère particulière de cette journée de printemps, elle se surprit à chérir cet amour bien plus que celui même dans l'ombre duquel elle avait grandi, à vouloir le protéger du cours du temps, repliant chaque lettre avec précaution. Cet amour presque interdit, ces nuits volées à la vie dans le secret de chambres d'hôtels entre Tokyo et Paris, certaines des années même après la naissance de son frère cadet. Elle aurait dû être horrifiée par cette preuve que son père n'était pas cet homme fidèle et intègre qu'elle croyait, mais un homme qui avait caché sa vraie nature toute sa vie, même à sa propre épouse, mais le bonheur d'avoir enfin compris cet homme surpassait tout. Elle lui aurait tout pardonné, aveuglée par l'amour d'une fille pour son père, par l'admiration qu'elle portait au musicien et par la jubilation intense qui suit toujours la découverte de secrets gardés pendant des décennies. Ce fut comme une bouffée d'air frais, comme si le poids des questions qu'elle portait sur ses épaules malgré elle depuis des années lui avait enfin été retiré. Elle respirait plus facilement, pensait plus lucidement.

Les semaines suivantes s'étaient écoulées à une vitesse anormale, ponctuées de recherches frénétiques sur ce mystérieux guitariste. Internet ne lui procura par grand-chose, à part quelques articles et pages écrites par des fans nostalgiques de leurs jeunes années. Durant des heures elle s'acharna à déterrer le passé, à la recherche du moindre détail, de la moindre anecdote. C'est un peu par hasard qu'elle retrouva dans une bibliothèque, chez sa mère, quelques livres sur un groupe de pop rock dénommé _Bad Luck_ et dont son père avait fait partie durant sa jeunesse, lorsqu'il était encore au Japon. Elle lut tout ce qu'elle put trouver sur leur guitariste, souriant à la lecture de quelques passages sur les excentriques qu'étaient le chanteur et le manager du groupe.

Hiroshi Nakano avait grandi dans une banlieue chic de Tokyo au sein d'un couple de brillants avocats. Il avait un frère de près de vingt ans son aîné, avec qui il n'avait jamais grandi et qui semblait totalement effacé du tableau familial. Il était un élève brillant, sportif et un garçon attentif aux autres, un musicien correct. Abandonnant ses études de médecine pour réaliser un rêve fou, celui de devenir guitariste professionnel, il s'était attiré les foudres de son père et le dédain de sa mère. Après la fin de _Bad Luck_, qui n'avait duré que quelques années, il avait quitté le Japon, accompagnant son ami chanteur et le compagnon de celui-ci, un écrivain à succès. New York, Chicago, San Francisco ? Nul ne savait vraiment où ni combien de temps, mais Coline retrouva sa trace dans un court article sur internet. Quatre ans après son départ il avait épousé une professeur de littérature nommée Ayaka Usami sur sa terre natale ; le couple s'était séparé dix ans plus tard sans avoir réussi à concevoir.

Mais malgré ses lectures, il demeurait des zones d'ombre. Comment son père avait-t-il pu, pendant des années, cacher un amour pour cet homme ? Et de son côté, comment celui-ci avait-il pu également ? Qu'étaient-ils l'un pour l'autre ? Un ami, une muse, un amour de jeunesse qui ne sait s'effacer ? Ou bien alors autre chose, un amour profond, sans faille qui avait su braver les interdits et le cours du temps ?

Coline crut mourir de ne pas savoir.

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit de cette chaude journée, alors que le sommeil ne venait pas et qu'elle se remémorait ces journées de printemps, elle prit une décision. Cette décision qui la hantait depuis plusieurs mois, celle de tenter une dernière fois de comprendre, pour pouvoir enfin tourner la page, faire son deuil correctement. Comment pouvait-elle faire passer la peine de cette perte sans avoir réussi à comprendre ce qu'elle avait perdu, à évaluer l'étendue de ce dont elle ignorait l'existence avant de le perdre ? Il y avait quelque chose à apprendre de ce qu'elle avait découvert, elle en était persuadée. Quelque chose de crucial.

Coline sentit son mari bouger près d'elle avec un soupir appuyé. Elle sourit dans le noir et chercha sa main sous les draps, sa paume caressant la peau de son bras, ses doigts se glissant entre les siens lorsqu'elle les trouva. Il se tourna vers elle et l'attira à lui, passant sa main dans ses boucles brunes et Coline blottit son visage contre son cou, respirant son odeur rassurante.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire. » murmura-t-elle. Il ne répondit rien, encore quelque peu dans les limbes du sommeil, se contentant de la serrer plus fort contre lui et d'enrouler une de ses mèches de cheveux autour de son doigt comme il en avait l'habitude. Elle déposa un baiser sur un grain de beauté à la limite de son cou et de son épaule et le sentit frissonner. Elle sourit contre la peau douce, et continua :

« Il faut que j'aille au Japon. »

Elle sentit son mari hocher doucement la tête. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler. « C'est à propos de ce que tu as trouvé dans la malle ? »

« Oui, il y un vieil ami de mon père à qui j'aimerai parler. C'est important. »

« Veux-tu que je vienne avec toi ? »

« J'aimerais mieux y aller seule… »

« Je comprends. »

Son mari hocha la tête une seconde fois et ne dit pas plus. Il était réservé et ne parlait jamais beaucoup, mais Coline sentit que cette fois son silence était volontaire. Il n'y avait simplement rien d'autre à dire, ni à demander.

Un peu plus tard cette nuit-là, vers les premières heures du jour, Coline avait toujours l'esprit éveillé. Les draps avaient gardé tout la chaleur de leurs corps entrelacés.

« Dis-moi ? »

« Oui ? »

« Comment te sentirais-tu si tu avais caché un secret toute ta vie et que soudain quelqu'un le perçait à jour ? _Heureux, triste, nostalgique, ça te ferai quoi ?_ »

« Tout dépendrait de la réaction de cette personne, je pense. Me jugerais-tu ? »

« Non. »

« Juges-tu ton père ? » demanda-t-il alors d'une voix hésitante.

« Jamais, tu le sais bien… J'ai juste besoin de savoir, de comprendre. »

« Ne crois-tu pas que certains secrets doivent rester enfouis ? Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire. »

Coline ne dit rien pendant longtemps avant de murmurer. « Je n'ai juste pas envie que ce secret meure sans que j'en sache tout. C'est la seule chose qu'il me reste de lui, tu comprends ? »

« Il mourra avec toi quoi qu'il arrive. Et puis, le principe d'un secret est de ne jamais être révélé. »

« Ce n'est plus un secret, maintenant, tu sais. C'est un trésor. »

« Le partageras-tu ? »

« Peut-être. Un jour, quand je serai très vieille et que j'aurai plein de choses à raconter, peut-être. »

« Et à ce moment-là, penses-tu que tu auras toujours envie de partager ce trésor ? »

_J'espère_, pensa Coline. « Car si tu ne le fais pas, le découvrir n'aura servi à rien. Cette histoire, ce secret retombera dans l'oubli. »

« Mais peut-être que cela ne regarde personne d'autre que lui et moi… Au final, ce sera la seule chose concrète que nous aurons partagé. C'est trop précieux, je ne veux donner ça à personne d'autre. »

Vers l'aube, elle rêva d'une longue plage de sable fin, semblable à celle sur laquelle elle allait souvent se promener avec son père pendant les vacances d'été, lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle rêva du sable froid, mais doux sur ses pieds, des vagues entourant ses chevilles et du vent qui emportait ses cheveux et ses rires. Pendant quelques instants ce fut comme si elle avait remonté le temps et se retrouvait à nouveau à cet endroit, en face de cet homme.

Elle cria de sa voix d'enfant.

« _Oto-san_, pourquoi tu es parti ? »

« Je suis désolée, Coline chérie. »

« _Oto-san, _pourquoi tu m'as menti ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Coline chérie. »

L'enfant murmura dans le vent, sa petite voix emportée au loin vers les grandes dunes blanches : « _Oto-san_, c'est quoi l'amour ? »

« Tu comprendras plus tard. »

L'enfant ne répondit rien et se baissa pour ramasser quelques coquillages dans le sable mouillé. Lorsqu'une vague mousseuse vint s'échouer sur ses pieds et mouilla le bas de sa robe elle partit en courant vers la dune, riant aux éclats. Leur conversation semblait oubliée, évaporée. Elle s'assit sur le sable et regarda son père la rejoindre d'un pas tranquille, presque rêveur. Il avait relevé les manches de sa marinière et le bas de ses pantalons beiges ; ses pieds étaient nus. La petite fille mit les coquillages encore recouverts de sable dans les poches de son gilet de laine avant de lever les yeux vers lui et de sourire.

« _Oto-san_, on reviendra ici l'année prochaine ? »

Il sourit lui aussi, hocha la tête pensivement mais ne répondit rien. Il regardait d'un air quelque peu mélancolique le large, où au loin le soleil s'échouait sur l'horizon, peignant le ciel et son reflet sur la mer d'une douce couleur orangée. A son réveil, les couleurs rose et orange avait disparu, remplacées par les tons bleu de la chambre conjugale. L'obscurité envahissait encore chaque recoin et les rideaux se balançaient légèrement au rythme de la douce brise matinale ; son mari était déjà levé et avait entrouvert la fenêtre. Si elle tendait l'oreille elle pouvait entendre la voix nasillarde du présentateur des nouvelles matinales à la radio et le bruit sourd de la machine à café.

Coline se sentait plus confuse que jamais. Elle se leva tranquillement et passa sur ses épaules une robe de chambre en laine tricotée main avant de se rendre dans le bureau adjacent la chambre. Sur la commode à droite de la porte, côté fenêtre, se trouvait la petite malle en bois foncé de son père. Elle la posa à terre et sans trop savoir pourquoi en sortit le contenu ; les lettres, les carnets, les partitions, les photos et l'écrin à bijoux contenant une fine chaîne en argent. Dans le fond se trouvait une écharpe bleue marine probablement brodée main qu'elle n'avait déplié qu'une seule fois, et remis aussitôt dans la boîte. Elle la posa sur ses genoux et glissa la main dans une des pliures. Elle en sortit une petite enveloppe scellée avec soin.

L'écriture de son père illuminait la blancheur du papier. Elle disait : _à Hiroshi. _

* * *

C'est ainsi que Coline prit l'avion au début de l'automne qui suivit la découverte des lettres, par un après-midi étonnement frais et brumeux. Dans le taxi qui l'emmenait à l'aéroport, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si tout ça était une bonne idée, finalement. C'était un voyage insensé, sans aucune garantie de réussite. Tout comme ouvrir la boîte ne lui avait pas rendu son père, ce même l'espace d'un instant, rencontrer cet homme qui avait tant compté pour lui ne le ferait pas non plus. Cet homme avait eu une vie, toutes ces années, il avait surement vu d'autres choses, rencontré d'autres personnes, aimé d'autres paysages et d'autres mélodies. Et pourtant, elle espérait.

Elle espérait que rencontrer ce musicien qui avait tant compté pour son père, au point que l'homme honnête et droit qu'il était avait vécu cette liaison dans le secret, changerait quelque chose à sa vie et aux souvenirs d'enfant qu'elle avait. Peut-être qu'elle le comprendrait mieux, peut-être pas. Surement pas.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'aéroport de Tokyo après de longues heures de vol, elle fut assaillie par l'air chaud et lourd de Tokyo. L'atmosphère était humide, étouffante, et pourtant il lui semblait que pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle respirait enfin un air pur.

Elle n'était allée au Japon que peu de fois, la plupart du temps pour quelques semaines de vacances chez ses grands-parents paternels. Ils étaient tous deux musiciens, et la maison familiale avait des airs de musée. Enfant, elle passait des heures à observer les bibelots sur les étagères, les comptant et les répertoriant par ordre de préférence. Sa pièce favorite était une sorte de grand bureau que personne n'utilisait plus vraiment, et elle allait s'y réfugier pour échapper aux moqueries de ses cousins plus âgés. Elle s'asseyait dans le grand fauteuil en cuir usé et observait la large vitrine posée sur la vieille commode. Dedans, trônait fièrement un magnifique violon datant de près de trois siècles, une pièce de collection. La dernière fois qu'elle avait franchi le pas de cette maison, elle n'était encore qu'une jeune fille, et avait passé les deux semaines de son séjour à pleurer en silence la distance avec un jeune étudiant en droit qui plus tard deviendrai le père de ses enfants. Son frère possédait désormais cette maison et y vivait la plupart de l'année, mais jamais elle n'y était retournée. Entre ces murs se trouvaient trop de souvenirs, les bons comme les mauvais, et Coline craignait que ceux-ci ne finissent par surpasser les autres.

Après toutes ces années elle revenait enfin. Le pays qui avait vu naître et grandir son père, la ville où il avait passé son adolescence avant de partir pour l'Europe l'année de ses vingt ans. La ville où se trouvaient jadis les studios de la NG Production, aujourd'hui remplacé par des bureaux d'une entreprise bien plus grande. La ville où tout avait commencé, et sans qui elle avait la conviction que rien ne serait. Elle sortit de sa poche un carnet où elle avait noté plusieurs adresses et appela un taxi.

Près de 7 ans après la disparition de son père, il était temps.

* * *

_À suivre._

* * *

_La phrase en italique dans un dialogue, «_ Heureux, triste, nostalgique, ça te ferai quoi ?_ » est tirée du film Le Fabuleux Destin d'Amélie Poulain de Jean-Pierre Jeunet._


	2. II

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Musique de fond conseillée :_

_Comptine d'un autre été__ – Yann Tiersen_

_Le Roi et l'Oiseau – __Wojciech Kilar_

* * *

_« Je connais les brumes claires, la neige rose des matins d'hiver, mais l'oiseau s'est envolé et moi jamais je ne le trouverai, car j'ai vu l'oiseau voler, j'ai vu l'oiseau, je sais qu'il partait. Je l'ai entendu pleurer, le bel oiseau que le vent chassait. »_

**_« L'Oiseau »_**

_Paroles de Cécile Aubry  
_

* * *

**_Second Chapitre_**

* * *

Le lendemain dès l'aube, Coline était debout et déambulait dans sa chambre d'hôtel, fixant au dehors la ville qui s'éveillait lentement sous un soleil timide. Une étrange brume enveloppait l'atmosphère et s'immisçait dans ses pensées. Tout d'un coup les mots qu'elle avait préparés, qu'elle avait répétés sans cesse dans sa tête ces dernières semaines lui faisaient défaut. Elle craignait de se retrouver sans voix, de ne pas savoir comment formuler ce qu'elle désirait savoir. Tout était un peu flou, mais calme. Elle se sentait presque sereine, déjà apaisée rien que par le fait d'être là, sous le même ciel qui avait vu cette histoire commencer.

En fin de matinée, un chauffeur la déposa devant un centre culturel au nord de la ville, non loin de quartiers résidentiels et d'un grand centre commercial. Il était fait de grandes baies vitrées et de murs en briques blanches et beiges. Devant l'entrée se dressait une grande sculpture en plâtre en forme de poire au milieu d'une petite fontaine. L'eau miroitait sous la lumière blanche du soleil, et Coline résista à l'envie d'y plonger sa main. L'air était chaud et doux à la fois, la température idéale. À l'accueil une jeune femme, dont l'impressionnant chignon dépassait à peine du comptoir, indiqua à Coline le premier étage du bâtiment. Elle la remercia avant de prendre un petit escalier à la gauche du hall d'entrée, comptant par habitude le nombre de marches. Elle se sentait étonnement calme.

Une fois arrivée à l'étage, elle suivit des rires provenant du fond du couloir et croisa quelques jeunes adultes qui sortaient d'une grande salle. Elle attendit que tous soient sortis et y entra, presque timidement, son regard s'attardant quelques instants sur la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur un gigantesque cerisier. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un seul mot, pas même de se présenter, qu'un homme à l'allure quelque peu excentrique apparut devant elle comme par enchantement, un large sourire peint sur son visage ridé.

« Bonjour, entrez donc ! Je sais qui vous êtes ! » s'exclama l'homme. « Vous êtes là pour Hiro, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle hocha la tête en murmurant un simple _bonjour_ et regarda, presque stupéfaite, Shuichi Shindô passer la main dans ses cheveux. Ils était teints en châtain et les racines blanches avaient commencé à repousser, créant un curieux dégradé à certains endroits. Elle s'était attendue à une infâme couleur rose, cependant sa tenue vestimentaire était conforme à ce qu'elle s'était imaginée : il portait un t-shirt blanc quelque peu délavé à l'effigie des _Bad Luck_, des jeans et des tennis violettes. Terriblement excentrique pour un homme de son âge.

« Je vous ai tout de suite reconnu, vous avez le même nez que Fujisaki. Les mêmes yeux, aussi… » dit-il avec un sourire, mais une pointe de mélancolie perçait dans sa voix. « On ne s'était pas parlé depuis au moins vingt ans quand j'ai appris sa mort, j'en suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est rien », répondit Coline. Elle était sincère. Elle ajouta rapidement :

« J'aurai aimé parler avec Monsieur Nakano, mais j'ai l'impression que cela ne va pas être possible, n'est-ce pas ? La dame à l'accueil ne savait pas de qui je parlais. »

Shindô hocha la tête d'un air désolé. « En effet, il n'enseigne plus ici depuis deux ans. »

Il se pencha pour ramasser un carnet qui trainait sur le sol et le posa sur un bureau couvert d'un joyeux fouillis de partitions et divers objets insolites, dont une trousse en forme de banane débordant de crayons. Elle s'entendit émettre un petit rire à cette vue.

« Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, on s'appelle de temps en temps. Il vit au sud. Il avait racheté une vieille cabane de pécheur quand il était revenu des Etats-Unis. Au départ il y allait de temps en temps pour être tranquille et composer. Il s'y est finalement installé. »

En quelques minutes qui passèrent furtivement, Shindô ramassa ses affaires et entraîna Coline au dehors du centre culturel. Ils s'assirent tous deux à la terrasse d'un café non loin de là. La serveuse salua Shindô comme un vieil ami avant d'aller s'occuper d'une autre table.

Le vieil homme lui raconta brièvement ce qu'il se rappelait de Suguru, et comment il avait vu son meilleur ami se rapprocher petit à petit du _gamin_ comme ils l'appelaient au départ. Il avoua de façon étrangement honnête ne pas s'être entendu avec lui pendant longtemps, mais avoir appris à le respecter en tant que musicien et finalement, vers la fin, à apprécier son caractère déterminé et investi. Il raconta en riant la façon dont ils se chamaillaient et les regards mi-amusés mi-agacés d'Hiroshi Nakano à la vue de ces querelles puériles.

« On était jeunes, mais Hiroshi aimait réellement Fujisaki. Il l'a toujours aimé, même s'ils se sont tous deux mariés chacun de leur côté », ajouta-t-il en faisant tourner sa propre alliance sur son doigt. « Je me demande parfois si leur histoire aurait pu vraiment marcher, à une autre époque. Ils ont essayé pendant un moment, mais ils étaient trop différents pour vivre ensemble, et leur entourage n'aurait jamais accepté. Ils ont préféré se cacher, peu de gens savaient. Juste moi, Eiri et quelques amis. Le public n'a jamais su, et c'était mieux comme ça. »

« Vous saviez, toutes ces années, qu'ils étaient restés amants ? » demanda Coline, étonnée.

« Je m'en doutais, mais Hiro ne voulait pas en parler. »

Coline ne raconta pas comment elle-même avait appris, et Shindô ne demanda pas. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante.

Elle ne souhaitait pas parler des lettres.

Deux tasses de thé vert et une part de cake au citron plus tard, Shindô lui dit qu'il avait quelque chose à lui donner. Coline se laissa conduire dans une banlieue pavillonnaire particulièrement bien entretenue. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la petite maison, elle fut frappée par la décoration très contemporaine, d'influence clairement occidentale. Une grande bibliothèque faite de carrés en bois clair partait de l'entrée et continuait jusque dans un couloir menant à une porte coulissante ouverte. On apercevait un bureau, un ordinateur éteint et une baie vitrée donnant sur un jardin.

La plupart des livres de la bibliothèque étaient en anglais, de petits ouvrages de poche rangés en ligne par ordre alphabétique, mélangeant romans fantastiques et traités de philosophie. Mais ce qui retint l'attention de Coline fut les photos sur une des étagères. Elle les observa longuement du coin de l'œil avec la désagréable impression d'être trop curieuse. Certaines dataient d'il y a quelques décennies déjà, où l'on voyait l'homme qu'elle savait être Eiri Yûki tenir un petit garçon dans ses bras. Sur l'étagère du dessous se trouvait un grand cadre contenant plusieurs photos. Toutes représentaient Yûki, Shindô et Hiroshi Nakano. Devant le Golden Gate Bridge, devant la réplique de la Tour Eiffel de Las Vegas, sur Broadway, d'autres dans des endroits qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

Des années entières de vie sans attache résumées en quelques images à peine.

Coline s'était arrêtée devant une photo des Bad Luck et les Nittle Grasper sur scène lorsque Shindô sortit du bureau à la porte coulissante et lui tendit un petit album à la couverture bleue qu'elle ouvrit immédiatement. Il contenait un grand nombre de photos du groupe, prises lors d'enregistrements ou de tournées.

Sur l'une d'elles, perdue au milieu des autres, on y voyait Suguru et Hiroshi Nakano appuyés l'un à côté de l'autre sur une rambarde de balcon, leurs mains entrelacées. Nakano regardait l'objectif d'un air malicieux, cigarette aux lèvres, alors que Suguru fixait un point en dehors du cadre, le rouge aux joues.

* * *

Le lendemain, Coline prit le train pour le sud-ouest du pays. Durant tout le trajet, elle regarda distraitement le paysage défiler rapidement en se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire, comment elle allait se présenter. Shindô lui avait assurée qu'elle serai bien reçue, mais son ventre restait lourd et tendu. Le calme de la veille s'était envolé, ses mains tremblaient sur ses genoux. Le trajet passa comme dans un rêve, bien réel sur le moment, avec des détails précis, mais aussi vite disparus.

Elle choisit de marcher de la petite gare au lac au bord duquel habitait désormais l'homme qu'elle venait voir. Après une demi-heure de marche lente, elle se fit indiquer par des enfants qui jouaient au bord de l'eau une grande cabane de pêcheur rénovée de l'autre côté de la rive. Elle fit le tour par un sentier, tentant de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade par de grandes respirations. Les bois qui entouraient l'étendue d'eau sentaient bon l'été et les fougères, mais elle ne parvenait pas à apprécier le paysage. Arrivée devant la cabane en bois clair devant laquelle se trouvait une petite boîte aux lettres rouge, elle hésita à rebrousser chemin et à revenir plus tard. Mais avant qu'elle puisse se décider, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et un vieil homme apparut dans l'embrasure.

Elle se trouva soudain muette lorsqu'il descendit les quelques marches en pierre et s'avança doucement mais sûrement vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour, Coline. Shuichi m'a téléphoné, il m'a dit que vous viendriez. Je surveillais votre arrivée par la fenêtre », dit-il d'une voix chaleureuse et bienveillante. Il ne se courba pas devant elle mais lui prit la main gauche et la serra dans la sienne fermement, pendant à peine une seconde, avant de la relâcher.

« Bonjour... Hiroshi. »

Elle prononça son nom avec précaution, savourant la caresse du mot sur sa langue. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres tant la situation semblait surréaliste. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, à tel point qu'elle crut qu'il allait exploser.

L'homme avait l'air vieux, plus vieux qu'il n'était réellement, mais beau. Sur ses épaules tombaient ses cheveux, ces longs cheveux si emblématiques qui l'avaient marquée, une des seules choses dont elle se souvenait de lui. Ils semblaient ne rien avoir perdu de leur prestance ni de leur douceur, malgré qu'ils n'aient plus leur belle couleur flamboyante. Sur ses joues et sa mâchoire on pouvait encore voir une ombre brune se dessiner, faible, presque invisible, mais bien présente. Au coin de ses yeux et de sa bouche s'étaient dessinées avec le temps des rides de malice, peignant sur sa figure un sourire constant. Ce fameux sourire charmeur qu'elle avait vu sur les photos du petit album bleu.

Il la fit entrer chez lui et lui offrit du thé, qu'elle accepta distraitement. La décoration était minimale, simplement quelques étagère avec des livres et des guitares accrochées au mur, certaines dans des vitrines ou signées au feutre. Elle s'assit en face de lui sur un petit fauteuil et prit la tasse chaude qu'il lui tendait. Elle reconnut l'odeur particulière du thé que son père faisait jadis importer du Japon tous les ans. Elle se souvint avec précision des cartons empilés dans l'entrée, et de l'odeur fleurie qui emplissait la cuisine tous les matins, du goût sucré et légèrement âcre lorsque son père lui faisait goûter à même sa tasse. Bien que la boisson ne fût pas à son goût, elle prétendait l'aimer pour avoir droit à ce moment dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Petite fille, elle bénissait ces rares instants de tendresse comme des trésors. Parfois, lorsqu'il y avait des invités et que les enfants n'étaient pas admis dans le salon, elle s'y faufilait avec la complicité de son père et trempait un biscuit dans la tasse avant de repartir en courant, riant malicieusement sous les regards attendris des adultes.

Hiroshi porta la tasse à ses lèvres et but une gorgée avant de la reposer sur la soucoupe puis sur la petite table qui les séparait. Il leva les yeux vers Coline et l'observa quelques instants avant de sourire tendrement.

« Vous n'avez pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois où je vous ai vue. Vous ressemblez à votre père encore plus maintenant que jadis. »

Avant qu'elle puisse lui répondre il ajouta de la même voix chaude :

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ici ? »

Coline prit une grande respiration, sentant la tasse trembloter contre la soucoupe.

« Peu de temps avant de mourir, mon père m'a laissé quelques affaires à lui dans une boîte. Je ne l'ai ouverte que récemment. »

Hiroshi fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête, comme anxieux de ce qui était à venir. Elle posa sa tasse à côté de la sienne avant de lever les yeux vers lui et de soutenir son regard, fermement mais avec toute la gentillesse dont elle était capable.

« J'ai trouvé vos lettres, je les ai lues. »

Elle espérait que sa voix ne tremblait pas trop. Hiroshi ouvrit la bouche comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose, protester ou poser une question, mais rien ne vint. Il avait l'air à la fois pris de court et résigné. Ses grandes mains posées sur ses genoux se refermèrent en poings avant de se relâcher. Il hocha la tête distraitement pendant de longues secondes, comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées ou hésitant sur ce qu'il allait répondre. Elle se pencha sur le bord du fauteuil et posa sa main gauche sur celle, tremblante, du vieil homme.

« Racontez-moi », dit-elle.

Alors Hiroshi raconta.

D'une voix faible mais assurée, il raconta les débuts, les mots courtois, les sourires polis et les échanges strictement professionnels. Puis il évoqua les discussions autour d'un café pendant les pauses, les rires encore un peu pudiques, les remarques sur Shindô chuchotées derrière une épaule. Enfin, il parla des regards qui en disaient plus que les mots, des hochements de tête entendus, des genoux qui se frôlent sous les tables, des mains qui s'effleurent, des épaules appuyées l'une contre l'autre souvent pendant quelques secondes à peine, mais qui le marquaient encore maintenant.

Il raconta comment tout avait commencé, par une attirance anodine, qu'au début aucun d'eux ne soupçonnait sérieuse et qui finalement allait les consumer toute leur vie. Enfin, Hiroshi Nakano leva le voile sur les doutes de Coline, apaisa ses peurs, et dévoila tout l'étendue de la vérité.

* * *

Hiroshi aurait menti en disant qu'il était tombé amoureux de Suguru au premier regard. Il se savait attiré par les garçons depuis le début de l'adolescence, mais lorsqu'il le rencontra il ne ressentit rien de particulier. La réticence de Shindô concernant ce nouveau membre imposé avait déteint sur lui mais il choisit de l'ignorer, se forçant à paraître aimable. Il ne fut pas été déçu, il était clair que le jeune homme était des plus enthousiaste à l'idée de faire partie du groupe, il travaillait dur et Hiroshi s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il possédait un talent considérable.

Mais malgré ce souffle nouveau apporté par le jeune garçon, Hiroshi avait des doutes concernant sa place dans le groupe. Il envisageait sincèrement de quitter la musique et reprendre une vie plus stable, mais il ne voulait pas reprendre ses études de médecine. Il se sentait perdu et son ami Shindô ne voulait rien entendre, répétant sans arrêt que sans son guitariste le groupe cesserait d'exister.

Par respect pour l'enthousiasme de Fujisaki, Hiroshi s'était tout de même concentré sur les arrangements de leurs chansons avec l'aide du jeune claviériste. Quelques semaines plus tard, Hiroshi s'était finalement pris au jeu et appréciait réellement de venir travailler et de parler avec Suguru. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de quand il avait commencé à le remarquer autrement que par son travail. Il se surprenait à le regarder dans les yeux sans rien dire, et à chaque fois le jeune garçon lui souriait avant de détourner le regard, non pas d'un air gêné mais comme si cela ne le dérangeait pas. Petit à petit, l'attirance d'Hiroshi grandit et le temps passa de telle façon qu'il en oublia presque ses doutes.

Pour fêter sa première année dans le groupe, leur manager organisa une sortie avec leur producteur et quelques ingénieurs du son qui travaillaient avec eux depuis le début. Il se retrouvèrent dans un restaurant traditionnel que l'équipe affectionnait particulièrement. Suguru était assis à sa droite, et de temps en temps il sentait sa cuisse effleurer la sienne. Durant tout le repas il n'eu qu'une chose en tête, qu'une seule question : devait-il tenter une avance ?

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsqu'ils quittèrent tous le restaurant. Chacun repartit de son côté, mais Suguru resta avec Hiroshi pour discuter pendant qu'il fumait sa dernière cigarette de la journée, appuyé contre sa moto. Il faisait particulièrement froid pour une soirée de printemps. Suguru portait une veste bleue et une écharpe en laine fine, il frissonnait de temps en temps. Hiroshi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné par les épaules tremblantes du jeune homme. Une fois la cigarette éteinte et la conversation terminée, Hiroshi sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Il avait l'impression que ce soir était la seule et unique occasion qui se présenterai à lui. Suguru avait l'air quelque peu ailleurs, comme nerveux, mais Hiroshi mit cela sur le compte des deux verres de saké que leurs collègues avaient insisté qu'il boive.

« On se voit donc après-demain au studio, Fujisaki. Passe une bonne nuit », murmura Hiroshi avant de se pencher vers lui et de poser sa bouche au coin de sa joue, effleurant à peine les lèvres du jeune homme. Pas assez pour qualifier cela d'un réel baiser, mais suffisamment pour qu'il n'y ait pas de doute sur ses intentions. Il était parti sans attendre de réponse et sans se retourner.

Le surlendemain au studio, Suguru le salua et lui sourit comme à son habitude. Aucun des deux garçons ne mentionna ce qu'il s'était passé et les semaines qui suivirent, Hiroshi fit ce qu'il put pour masquer sa déception et sa tristesse. Le silence était probablement la façon que Fujisaki avait choisi de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne partageait pas son attirance. Il s'était probablement senti offensé par ce baiser, jeune homme de famille bourgeoise qu'il était, et Hiroshi était reconnaissant de ne pas avoir été giflé, ou pire.

Pourtant, le jeune homme ne s'éloigna pas de lui. Leurs genoux continuèrent de se frôler sous les tables, leurs regards continuèrent de se croiser avec la même insistance. La tournée qui suivit la sortie de leur premier album à trois, Hiroshi la considérait comme la dernière : une fois la promotion de leur album terminée, il quitterait le groupe et sonnerait probablement la fin de celui-ci. Il savait que Shuichi et Suguru n'étaient pas faits pour travailler en duo.

Dans le train qui les emmenait à Nagoya, Hiroshi ruminait ses pensées en silence. En face de lui son meilleur ami dormait profondément, un casque audio d'un jaune presque aveuglant sur la tête. Suguru était assis de l'autre côté du couloir, avec leur manager et leur producteur. Les trois semblaient endormis, tous avec de la musique dans les oreilles. Hiroshi regardait les lumières au loin défiler rapidement, seules choses perçant la nuit noire, lorsqu'un mouvement à sa gauche le sortit de ses pensées.

Suguru s'était assis à ses côtés, tourné vers lui, une jambe repliée sous l'autre. Soudainement, les paumes d'Hiroshi lui semblèrent moites, et sa gorge serrée.

« Je ne veux pas que vous partiez, Nakano », dit-il sans préambule.

Hiroshi songea que cela ne servait à rien de nier. « Comment sais-tu que je m'en vais ? »

« C'est un pressentiment, je crois... Vous avez l'air triste, mais déterminé. »

« Je ne suis plus sur de rien, Suguru… » se confia-t-il sans pudeur, mais anxieux que son ami ne souhaite pas partager de confidences.

« Restez, s'il vous plait », murmura Suguru, posant sa main sur celle d'Hiroshi, serrant doucement ses doigts contre sa paume. « Je ne veux pas que vous partiez. »

« Je ne sais pas, Suguru… »

« Réfléchissez-y, s'il vous plait. »

Suguru passa le reste du trajet de nuit assis contre lui, sa main dans la sienne. Quelques fois Hiroshi se sentit l'audace de caresser du pouce la peau douce du petit pianiste, et à chaque fois celui-ci lui rendit ses caresses timidement.

* * *

La veille de la dernière représentation de la tournée, Hiroshi était toujours tiraillé par le doute. Il commençait à regretter sa décision première d'avoir suivi Shuichi dans la musique et à penser que ses parents avaient peut-être raison, que ce n'était que futilité. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis plusieurs heures et la température avait baissé considérablement, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Alors qu'il fumait une énième cigarette sur le balcon de sa chambre d'hôtel Suguru entra sans frapper, un drôle d'air sur la figure. On pouvait entendre à travers le mur le bruit provenant de la chambre d'à côté. Comme d'ordinaire, Shuichi criait au téléphone avec son illuminé de petit ami.

Suguru s'approcha d'Hiroshi d'un pas hésitant. Hiroshi se sentit soudain mal-à-l'aise : il n'était pas rasé, son t-shirt froissé avait un trou à l'épaule et il empestait sûrement la cigarette. Quand au jeune homme, il portait de simples jeans clairs et une chemise blanche. Il avait l'air si jeune, si fragile. Si désirable. Hiroshi se sentit frissonner à la fois de désir pour le petit pianiste et de dégoût pour lui-même.

« Vous partez définitivement, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura Suguru d'un air peiné. Hiroshi hocha la tête avant de répondre :

« Je prends quelques vacances, pour commencer. »

Suguru ne répondit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête également, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Ils restèrent sans rien dire pendant qu'Hiroshi terminait sa cigarette. Une fois celle-ci éteinte dans le cendrier, le jeune homme brisa le lourd silence.

« Vous avez l'air exténué, je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Bonne nuit, Hiroshi. »

Il frémit au son de son prénom, fermant les yeux lorsque son ami se mit sur la pointe des pieds, posant une main sur son bras avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Alors, brusquement, Hiroshi prit la main de Suguru dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Puis il embrassa cette bouche fine qu'il désirait tant, réellement cette fois, sans pudeur ni retenue, passant son autre main dans ses cheveux épais. Il se sentit frémir une seconde fois, violement, lorsque Suguru glissa ses mains dans son dos et s'agrippa au tissu rêche de son t-shirt.

« Restez, s'il vous plait. Restez avec moi », murmura Suguru contre sa bouche.

* * *

Les choses n'allèrent jamais plus loin entre Hiroshi et Suguru, mis à part quelques baisers volés de temps à autre, un bras par-dessus une épaule, une main posée sur un genoux. Pendant quelques temps, Hiroshi eut même eu un petit ami, un ingénieur du son qui travaillait dans les studios du quatrième étage. Suguru n'exprima jamais de jalousie, et jamais ils ne reparlèrent de ce soir-là ni des situations ambiguë qui s'en suivirent. Le silence était un accord tacite entre eux, des mots auraient officialisé la situation et l'auraient rendue plus réelle, plus concrète.

Lorsque le groupe se sépara suite au départ d'Hiroshi deux ans après l'arrivée de Suguru, les deux jeunes hommes ne se virent pas pendant presque un an, mais n'oublièrent rien de la douceur des lèvres de l'autre. Hiroshi faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour éviter son ami, pensant sincèrement que le temps et l'éloignement règleraient cette tension entre eux deux.

Pourtant Suguru ne semblait pas vouloir laisser les choses là où elles étaient. Au bout de huit mois sans réelles nouvelles, il se présenta devant la porte d'Hiroshi un soir. Il pleuvait à verse et le jeune homme était trempé. Il avait grandi, mûri, ses épaules semblaient plus larges, moins fragiles et son regard s'était endurci. Hiroshi était presque venu à oublier avec le temps que le jeune homme était désormais majeur. Plus rien ne les bloquait, mis à part des années d'éducation stricte chacun de leur côté. Jamais ils ne pourraient avoir de relation sérieuse, il le savait car même à l'époque, dans la fleur de la vingtaine, il n'était pas si insouciant.

« Que fais-tu là, Suguru ? »

« Je suis venu te voir, il faut qu'on parle. »

« Tu sais que cette phrase ne présage jamais rien de bon, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit Hiroshi d'un ton sec.

Mais Suguru ne se démonta pas, rappelant au passage à Hiroshi qu'il ne lâchait jamais rien, et que s'il désirait quelque chose il faisait en sorte de l'avoir, même si cela devait prendre des mois de travail acharné. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder dans les yeux sans jamais vaciller, sûr de lui, déterminé. Hiroshi soupira et laissa finalement entrer son ami chez lui. Il lui offrit une serviette et un t-shirt sec. Lorsqu'il retourna dans sa chambre avec une boisson chaude, Suguru était assis par terre, torse nu, la serviette dans les mains et un air peiné sur la figure.

« Si tu ne veux vraiment pas de moi, dis-le clairement, s'il te plait… »

« Ce n'est pas ça, Suguru. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi m'as-tu autant ignoré depuis la fin du groupe ? » Le jeune homme s'était levé d'un bon et regardait Hiroshi droit dans les yeux, mais celui-ci ne pouvait détacher son regard du torse nu du jeune homme. Un fin duvet brun traçait une ligne de son nombril jusqu'à sa ceinture et Hiroshi ressentit l'irrépressible envie de la couvrir de baisers, de caresser de ses mains les hanches fines et blanches du jeune homme, de sentir la peau frémir sous ses doigts.

C'est ainsi que l'irrémédiable s'était produit. La nuit qui changerait tout à leur vie, la nuit que jamais ils ne pourraient oublier, et qu'ils passeraient le restant de leurs jours à la fois à chérir et regretter. Lorsqu'Hiroshi avait glissé ses mains sur la peau fine, Suguru avait frémi tout comme il l'avait imaginé. Sa bouche était douce, chaude, audacieuse et lorsqu'Hiroshi l'avait sentie sur son ventre, il avait su qu'il était perdu, que toutes les autres qu'il pourrait jamais embrasser lui paraitraient fades, et froides.

Plus tard dans leurs lettres, Suguru lui raconterait que ses mains tremblaient, non pas de peur, mais de la force de l'adrénaline et du désir qui couraient ans ses veines. Jamais dans sa courte vie on ne lui avait dit qu'un jour il ressentirait pareilles sensations, qu'il désirerait le corps d'un autre à en croire mourir s'il ne le touchait pas.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque Coline détourna les yeux d'Hiroshi et regarda enfin au dehors. Elle était fatiguée, mais satisfaite. Elle ressentait une reconnaissance sans précédent au récit de soir-là, heureuse d'avoir enfin pu entendre de la voix d'Hiroshi l'audace de son père dans sa jeunesse, qu'elle n'avait entendu que racontée par d'autres. Elle humidifia ses lèvres avant de parler.

« Pourtant mon père a quitté le Japon l'année d'après, pour une série de représentations en Europe si je me souviens bien, et il n'est jamais vraiment revenu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hiroshi hocha la tête tristement. « En effet. »

Coline se retira pour la nuit avec la promesse de revenir le lendemain. Elle avait pris une chambre dans une auberge non loin de là, et passa une bonne partie de la soirée sur le petit balcon adjoint à celle-ci, à simplement regarder les étoiles en écoutant les derniers enregistrements de son père, ceux faits dans l'intimité du salon familial. Elle se souvint qu'il était déjà affaibli depuis des mois mais qu'il ne laissait rien paraître. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu se plaindre de quoi que ce soit.

Ses mains tremblaient un peu mais sa musique était parfaite, sans aucune fausse note. Coline laissa tomber ses paupières et sourit, des larmes au coin des yeux. Son père était parti en pleine nuit, durant les heures les plus sombres et les plus froides, avec un sourire aux lèvres. Quelques minutes avant il fredonnait encore cette mélodie mystérieuse dont elle voulait tant découvrir la signification. Coline sentait qu'elle était la clé de tout, la réponse à ce qu'elle cherchait, quelque part la preuve que son père l'avait aimée.

* * *

_À suivre. _


	3. III

**_Crédits : _**_« Gravitation » et ses personnages sont la propriété de Maki Murakami._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Musique de fond conseillée : _

_Arrival of the Birds – The Cinematic Orchestra _

_Fly – Ludovico Einaudi  
_

* * *

**_Troisième Partie_**

_« Si jamais je rencontrais ce bel oiseau qui s'est envolé, s'il revient de son voyage, tout près de toi le long du rivage. Mais vois-tu je lui raconterai combien pour toi je sais qu'il a compté, c'est l'oiseau que tu aimais, l'oiseau jaloux je l'ai deviné, si jamais il revenait je lui dirai que tu l'attendais. »_

_**«**** L****'****oiseau ****»**_

_Paroles de Cécile Aubry_

* * *

Les heures de la nuit s'écoulèrent rapidement, au rythme du ruisseau qui courait sous la fenêtre de sa chambre, et aux premiers rayons du soleil, Coline remonta le sentier caillouteux, prenant le temps cette fois d'admirer la verdure, les arbres, les fougères. Elle respira l'air frais et chaud, confortée par le simple fait d'être là, et la perspective d'écouter à nouveau parler de son père par cet homme dont les récits de la veille l'avait apaisée. Elle avait l'impression de rendre visite à un vieil ami, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu et de l'avoir vu vieillir au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Dans la poche de sa robe se trouvait la lettre laissée par son père et une copie de la mystérieuse partition. Elle pianotait du bout des doigts sur le papier plié, ne s'arrêtant de temps en temps que pour faire tourner son alliance sur son doigt à l'aide de petites caresses de son pouce, comme elle en avait l'habitude.

Plus elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt vers la cabane, plus l'air devenait chargé, et chaud ; elle avait la sensation que du sable lui collait à la peau. Cette fois elle n'hésita pas, monta les trois marches jusqu'à la porte d'un pas déterminé. Elle s'assit de nouveau face à Hiroshi et but à petites gorgées le thé qu'il avait préparé.

Elle sentait que quelque chose allait se produire, que cet étrange sentiment au fond de son cœur allait enfin être expliqué.

* * *

Suguru était parti pendant quelques semaines sillonner l'Europe avec le conservatoire de Tokyo. Pendant ce temps, Hiroshi et lui restèrent en contact mais vers la fin de son voyage, le jeune homme était quelque peu froid et distant, il semblait troublé. Hiroshi alla le chercher à l'aéroport et sur le chemin qui les ramenait au quartier dans lequel tous deux habitaient, il lui raconta qu'il avait rencontré, lors d'une représentation en France, une jeune fille prénommée Marie-Ange. Elle avait vingt-trois ans et était violoncelliste au conservatoire de Paris. Elle avait de doux cheveux bruns bouclés coupés juste au dessus des épaules et les lèvres souvent peintes en rouge orangé. Elle avait de petits yeux marrons à la fois doux et pétillants, avec de longs cils noirs. Elle était la cadette d'une grande fratrie, elle aimait la vie, la musique, rire et plaisanter. Mais c'était une jeune fille déterminée et travailleuse. Elle était instantanément tombée amoureuse de lui. Suguru se sentait étrangement happé.

A l'annonce de cette nouvelle inattendue, Hiroshi hocha simplement de la tête avant de demander à Suguru : « Quand pars-tu à Paris ? »

Suguru répondit : « A la fin du printemps. »

Les deux jeunes hommes passèrent le printemps ensemble en tentant de rester discret. Il se promenèrent beaucoup ensemble, savourant simplement la présence de l'autre, osant parfois se tenir la main pendant quelques secondes au milieu des allées de parc désertes. La plupart du temps, ils avaient l'air de simple amis en sortie. Lors de soirées avec des proches, Hiroshi osait parfois être un peu plus démonstratif. Il soupçonnait Shuichi de posséder quelques photos compromettantes d'eux, leurs mains entrelacées ou leurs lèvres jointes.

Hiroshi était heureux, même s'il savait que ce bonheur ne durerait pas et que jamais il ne pourrait revenir en arrière. Suguru quitta le Japon sans lui dire au revoir convenablement, lui laissant simplement quelques photos prises dans le parc et sa nouvelle adresse au dos de l'une d'elles.

* * *

C'est ainsi que les longues années à se cacher commencèrent. Hiroshi n'avait pas écrit tout de suite, peut-être par peur, doute ou tout simplement par peine. Quelques mois après le départ de son ami lui aussi avait quitté le Japon, sur un coup de tête, grâce à l'argent qu'il avait gagné en faisant partie de Bad Luck, et dont il avait économisé le moindre centime. Il l'avait fait dans l'optique de reprendre des études, peut-être de médecine, ou bien autre chose. Mais rien ne l'intéressait plus vraiment. Il avait pris l'avion tard le soir, seul. Shuichi et Eiri étaient déjà partis depuis quelques semaines et avaient trouvé un appartement dans la banlieue de Los Angeles. Shuichi voulait y tenter sa chance et un producteur avait l'air intéressé. Pendant près de trois ans, Hiroshi vécut aux Etats-Unis, tout d'abord quelques mois avec ses amis avant de partir sillonner le Texas pendant tout un été. Ensuite il avait fait ses valises pour New York où Shuichi et Eiri l'avaient rejoint, et ainsi de suite à travers presque tout le pays. Il avait bien déménagé cinq fois pendant ces trois ans, ne défaisant même plus ses bagages, toute sa vie tenant dans une demi-douzaine de cartons et un étui à guitare. De temps à autre, il envoyait une carte postale en donnant sa nouvelle adresse. Suguru lui répondait par un petit mot amical sur une carte postale de Paris. Il lui disait que la vie là-bas lui plaisait, et que la famille de Marie-Ange était adorable.

Pendant quelques temps, Hiroshi avait même vécu dans des motels, jouant de la guitare dans des bars, occasionnellement avec d'autres musiciens et chanteurs de rue pour payer sa nuit. La vie semblait facile, insouciante. Parfois il pensait à retourner au Japon, à reprendre une vie plus rangée, mais l'idée était vite chassée dans les bras d'une femme ou d'un homme choisi au hasard dans un bar. Les derniers mois de sa vie aux Etats-Unis, Hiroshi les avait passés à Boston. Il jouait régulièrement dans un bar-café fréquenté essentiellement par les étudiants et y rencontra une japonaise. Elle s'appelait Ayaka. Ayaka était simple mais jolie, avec de longs cheveux bruns qui pendaient dans son dos. Elle était douce, intelligente, passionnée de littérature. La vie était simple avec elle et Hiroshi pensa qu'il pourrait s'en contenter.

Après l'obtention de son diplôme, elle réussit à convaincre Hiroshi de rentrer au Japon pour se marier. Shuichi et Eiri, quand à eux, n'étaient rentrés que des années plus tard avec un fils. C'est à son retour parmi ses amis qu'il avait découvert que Suguru avait épousé Marie-Ange neuf mois après son départ pour la France. Les mois qui suivirent, sa peine se noya dans l'effervescence de la préparation de son propre mariage et dans les bras d'Ayaka. Elle n'avait ni les fins muscles de Suguru, ni sa bouche sauvage ou ses mains agiles, mais Hiroshi l'aimait. Il balaya définitivement les hommes de sa vie et n'avoua jamais à sa femme ses penchants et ses désirs pour l'autre sexe. Elle ne parut jamais douter durant les premières années de leur mariage, et Hiroshi ne lui en donna jamais de raisons.

Et puis un jour, près de 4 ans après la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, Hiroshi reçu un appel de Suguru. Sa voix avait pris en assurance, cela se sentait qu'il avait mûri. Dès les premiers mots échangés les sentiments d'Hiroshi refirent surface, des années de sentiments enfouis s'écroulèrent sur lui telles d'interminables vagues s'écrasant sur les rochers.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu étais rentré au Japon. Il paraît même que tu t'es marié… »

« Oui, elle s'appelle Ayaka. »

Suguru ne répondit rien à cela et changea rapidement de sujet.

Hiroshi lui rendit visite pendant l'été, seul. Par un hasard qu'il jugeait bien fait, la grand-mère d'Ayaka tomba malade peu de temps avant le jour prévu de leur départ et elle choisit de rester, encourageant tout de même son mari à partir. Elle avait rapidement compris que garder son époux à la maison à tout prix n'était pas la solution.

Marie-Ange était une femme adorable, Hiroshi pouvait voir ce que Suguru aimait en elle. Parfois elle glissait ses bras autour de lui et nichait sa tête dans le creux entre ses omoplates en riant malicieusement. Suguru souriait et malgré qu'il faisait de même, Hiroshi sentait son cœur se serrer. Il enviait leur bonheur et la simplicité qu'ils avaient à s'aimer, à partager, à être heureux.

Cet été là, Suguru rentra avec lui au Japon pour une série de concerts. Hiroshi passa les dernières nuits de ses vacances dans une chambre d'hôtel au cœur de Nagoya, à serrer Suguru dans ses bras, à l'aimer dans le plus profond secret. D'interminables heures passées à laisser courir ses mains sur l'autre, à réapprendre petit à petit les particularités de son corps et de sa peau ; le grain de beauté près de son nombril, celui à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, la façon dont il chuchotait, dont il frémissait et gémissait, la délicieuse courbe de son dos lorsqu'il laissait le plaisir le faucher. D'interminables heures à se complaire dans le péché, à croquer à pleines dents le fruit défendu sans aucun regret, sans aucune retenue. Sans aucune pudeur.

Ces nuits ne furent que les premières de nombreuses autres. Ils s'écrivirent de longues lettres, aussi, passèrent des heures à rêver l'un de l'autre, mais aucun de leurs fantasmes ou de leurs songes n'atténuait leur manque. Le jour des vingt-cinq ans de Suguru, le cœur d'Hiroshi se brisa pour la seconde fois. Par désir d'entendre la voix de son ami, il l'avait appelé au lieu de lui envoyer une carte comme il le faisait d'ordinaire. Ce fut donc de sa voix qu'il avait appris la nouvelle : Marie-Ange était enceinte. C'est par un matin de septembre glacial que leur premier enfant naquit ; une fille que le couple prénomma Coline d'après une tante de Marie-Ange, une talentueuse chanteuse d'opéra. Elle avait les cheveux bouclés de sa mère et les doux yeux en amande de Suguru. Ces yeux qu'il adorait tant et dont il aimait caresser des lèvres les paupières.

* * *

Pour les cinq ans de la petite fille, Hiroshi et Ayaka étaient présents, fêtant eux-mêmes leur anniversaire de mariage par un voyage en France. La côte d'Azur, puis Strasbourg et enfin la capitale. Malgré tous leurs efforts, Ayaka n'arrivait pas à tomber enceinte, et si cela ne semblait pas la peiner plus que cela, Hiroshi se sentait affecté. Il aurait aimé avoir un enfant lui aussi, connaitre ce bonheur qui avait tant changé Suguru.

A plusieurs reprises, Hiroshi tenta d'aborder le sujet avec elle durant leurs vacances, prenant pour appui la joyeuse et vigoureuse petite qui courait aux quatre coins de l'appartement en riant, attirant les regards et les sourires attendris de tous. Pourtant Ayaka restait indifférente, souriante et chaleureuse lorsque Marie-Ange lui parlait dans un japonais maladroit, mais elle perdait toute sa tendresse lorsqu'elle s'adressait à Hiroshi.

Lorsqu'il rentrèrent chez eux, Ayaka l'observa sans rien dire pendant plusieurs jours, et puis un soir elle se blottit contre lui sous les draps. Son corps nu était venu se caler contre le sien, ses courbes généreuses contre ses muscles, ses seins doux contre son cœur.

« Dis moi que tu m'aimes, Hiroshi. »

« Je t'aime. Tu le sais, » répondit Hiroshi d'un ton las, presque agacé. Il ne savait même plus s'il lui mentait ou non.

« Fais-moi l'amour, Hiroshi. Aime moi comme tu l'as aimé, » murmura-t-elle alors. Hiroshi ferma les yeux et s'autorisa, rien qu'une fois, à lui dévoiler son vrai visage, mais même lorsque sa femme se cambra sous lui, il ne put chasser Suguru de son esprit.

Quelques jours plus tard, le verdict tomba, impitoyable.

« Tu n'es pas heureux avec moi, n'est-ce pas, Hiroshi ? »

« Si, je le suis. »

« Je ne veux plus qu'on se mente, s'il te plait. »

Hiroshi s'assit sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans les mains. Il avait envie de pleurer. Ayaka s'assit à ses côtés et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle resta silencieuse durant de longues minutes, et puis :

« Peu importe ce que tu es... Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. »

* * *

Les mois puis les années passèrent, lentement, et les souvenirs d'Hiroshi prenaient au fil du temps des teintes différentes, tantôt il les voyait noyés de gris tantôt illuminés d'une douce lumière orangée. Cette même lumière orangée qui éclairait la chambre d'un hôpital parisien où Marie-Ange fut admise un soir d'été. Il y avait de l'orage cette nuit-là. Hiroshi venait de finaliser son divorce avec Ayaka et avait pris quelques vacances en Europe pour se changer les idées. Il était de passage à Paris pour quelques jours seulement.

Marie-Ange avait perdu l'enfant qu'elle portait, une petite fille.

« Tu devrais rentrer à la maison, Su… » murmura Marie-Ange, tentant de sourire malgré ses larmes, lorsque son mari s'assit à ses côtés.

« Je ne veux pas te laisser seule. » La voix de Suguru était rauque, elle tremblait.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule… »

Suguru hocha la tête tristement et se tourna vers Hiroshi. « Je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison sans ma femme. »

« On va aller prendre des affaires chez toi, et on va prendre une chambre d'hôtel, d'accord ? »

La nuit fut une des plus longues qu'Hiroshi ai jamais vécue, rythmée par l'orage et les sanglots de Suguru. Jambes entrelacées sous les draps, Hiroshi passa les heures les plus sombres de la nuit le visage contre la nuque de son amant à murmurer des paroles qui n'avaient pas vraiment de sens, et qui certainement ne calmaient en rien sa peine. Pourtant dès qu'il se taisait il entendait Suguru murmurer, _ne t'arrête pas, s'il te plait_.

Vers l'aurore Suguru se calma enfin, ses épaules cessèrent de trembler et ses larmes séchèrent sur ses joues. Hiroshi effaça toutes traces de ses pleurs avec un gant de toilette humide, embrassant ensuite tendrement chaque endroit qu'il venait de nettoyer.

Le deuxième et dernier enfant de Suguru et Marie-Ange fut un garçon prénommé Jonas.

* * *

C'était un petit garçon enjoué et caractériel qui rappelait à Hiroshi son petit pianiste préféré lorsqu'il était jeune. Suguru n'avait pas été présent pour les trois ans de son enfant, pour cause de tournée aux Etats-Unis. Huit longues semaines au sein d'un orchestre européen entre Boston et San Francisco. Hiroshi l'y avait rejoint pour quelques temps. Depuis sa naissance, la relation entre les deux hommes était redevenue purement amicale. Il y avait les sous-entendus et les souvenirs, bien sûr, mais rien de plus osé qu'une main posée sur un genoux, à l'occasion, ou une caresse sur la nuque.

Hiroshi fixait le plafond de sa chambre, allongé sur son lit défait. Une certaine tension était née au sein du couple d'amis ces dernier mois. Les temps changeaient, il pouvait le sentir. Cette soirée était particulière.

Il se leva lentement, et après quelques minutes d'hésitation alla frapper à la porte qui communiquait avec la chambre de Suguru. Il entra sans attendre de réponse. L'homme était assis sur un des fauteuils de la partie séjour de la chambre, les chevilles nues croisées sur la table basse, dans sa posture habituelle lorsque personne n'était là.

Hiroshi prit garde à ne faire aucun bruit et s'assit sur un coin de la table basse, faisant attention à ne pas la faire basculer. Suguru leva à peine les yeux de la partition qu'il lisait mais sa bouche se souleva en un timide sourire. Ses petites lunettes carrées tombaient sur son nez, froncé de cette façon si caractéristique lorsqu'il prétendait être concentré. Au coin de ses yeux, de petites rides étaient apparues ces dernières années, ainsi qu'un léger creux entre ses sourcils. Hiroshi appréciait ces marques de l'âge sur le visage de son ami. Il se pencha sans rien dire, et retira les lunettes du nez de son ami du bout des doigts. Sans un bruit, l'homme referma le carnet de partitions tandis qu'Hiroshi rangeait les lunettes dans l'étui avant de le reposer sur la table.

Suguru prit une grande inspiration et se leva du fauteuil avec une grâce inouïe. Sa cravate pendait déjà lâchement autour de son cou, le nœud desserré. Il le défit complètement sous le regard d'Hiroshi, et laissa le tissus soyeux tomber à terre. Lorsque Suguru commença à déboutonner sa chemise, les mains calleuses d'Hiroshi l'arrêtèrent. Il le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Je croyais que… »

Hiroshi posa deux doigts sur sa bouche pour le faire taire et lui sourit. Il prit la clé magnétique de la chambre sans rien dire et fit signe à son ami de le suivre. Suguru prit sa main et marcha à ses côtés dans les couloirs vides, le son de leurs pas étouffés par l'épaisse moquette vert émeraude. Au rez-de-chaussée, la salle de musique privée de l'hôtel était vide.

Hiroshi verrouilla la porte derrière eux. Il s'assit devant le piano et laissa timidement ses mains courir sur les touches. La mélodie était maladroite, hésitante, mais durant de longues minutes il joua concentré, déterminé, mais tremblant.

Ses mains glissèrent subitement du clavier lorsque Suguru s'assit auprès de lui, hanche contre hanche, et leva sa main droite au dessus des touches. Hiroshi laissa tomber la sienne sur sa jambe et les doigts de sa main gauche recommencèrent à jouer la mélodie, lentement, cette fois accompagnés de la dextérité de Suguru.

Il se moquèrent ensemble du manque d'agilité d'Hiroshi et jouèrent, sans aucun mot échangé, sans aucun signe, aucune indication et c'était parfait. Ils n'étaient pas tout à fait au même rythme, l'un était maladroit et l'autre peut-être un peu trop assuré, mais c'était parfait. La mélodie était belle à leurs oreilles et s'ils avaient pu, ils l'auraient jouée pendant des heures. Leurs regards se croisèrent, malicieusement, et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent entre leurs deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre sur l'étroit tabouret du piano.

Le rythme monta, lentement, surement, avant d'exploser dans la nuit.

* * *

Leur dernier baiser, Hiroshi s'en souvenait encore comme si c'était hier.

C'était à une réception auquel de nombreux musiciens et compositeurs avaient été invités. Suguru était revenu au Japon avec sa femme et ses deux enfants pour l'occasion, et prenait en même temps quelques jours de vacances. Coline avait grandi, elle avait presque l'âge de Suguru lorsque lui et Hiroshi s'étaient rencontrés.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans le grand salon. Hiroshi avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval basse qui pendait dans son dos. Une jolie femme, amie d'enfance de Suguru, il avait cru comprendre, lui faisait les yeux doux depuis le canapé. Elle avait un beau visage et le décolleté de sa robe laissait très peu à l'imagination mais Hiroshi n'avait d'yeux que pour son ami. Il allait d'invité en invité avec une coupe de champagne à la main, et on ne voyait que lui au milieu des autres. Il resplendissait dans un costume bleu nuit, un sourire poli mais brillant aux lèvres.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et Hiroshi fumait une cigarette dans le jardin derrière la maison lorsqu'il entendit des pas derrière lui. Dans la pénombre il reconnut le sourire blanc de Suguru. L'homme se pencha doucement et posa sa bouche contre la sienne. Le goût de la cigarette se mêla à celui de l'alcool. Le dessus de sa lèvre piquait un peu même s'il était rasé de près, et Hiroshi aimait le contraste avec le reste de sa peau, si douce.

Ils s'appuyèrent contre la rambarde de la terrasse et discutèrent pendant quelques minutes sans vraiment se parler. Hiroshi se sentait quelque peu agacé.

« Coline fera une très belle femme. Elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère, » dit-il soudainement.

Suguru ne manqua certainement pas de relever son ton quelque peu amer. Il soupira et fit tourner la coupe à moitié pleine qu'il avait entre les doigts. Son alliance cliqueta au contact du verre, bruit qui déplaisait particulièrement à Hiroshi. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et se força à apprécier ce moment malgré son amertume.

« Tu crois que nous avons fait une erreur ? »

« Je ne regrette pas ma vie, Hiroshi. »

« Je sais… »

« Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé. Je t'aimerai surement toujours, mais j'aime ma famille plus que tout. Tu comprends ? »

« Oui. »

Aurait-il été plus jeune, non, il n'aurait pas compris, il n'aurait pas voulu comprendre. Il aurait voulu arracher Suguru à cette vie, l'emmener loin avec lui, dans un endroit où personne ne les connaissait et où ils pourraient enfin s'aimer. Mais les temps avaient changés, et lorsqu'il voyait le regard de son ami se poser affectueusement sur un petit garçon qui courait, suivi de près par une jeune fille en robe bleu marine, toute pensée sombre quittait son esprit.

Oui, il comprenait.

* * *

Les années passèrent et Hiroshi revit Ayaka. Elle s'était remariée avec un professeur d'archéologie, ils avaient eu des jumelles, Yumi et Ema. Elle avait coupé ses longs cheveux, elle avait l'air heureuse.

Hiroshi décida alors d'être heureux, lui aussi. Il acheta un petit appartement non loin du centre culturel où il enseignait. Il apprit à son filleul à jouer de la guitare et râla un peu pour la forme lorsque celui-ci, à treize ans à peine, voulu se teindre les cheveux en rose. Il eu l'impression de revivre ses années de lycée avec Shuichi.

Il pensa souvent à Suguru pendant ces années et suivait avec assiduité les actualités musicales le concernant. Lorsqu'il se sentait le cœur de le faire, il envoyait une carte pour Noël ou un anniversaire. Il recevait une réponse à chaque fois et malgré qu'elle soit signée de toute la famille Fujisaki, il reconnaissait sur les cartes l'écriture ronde de Marie-Ange. Plus jamais il ne lut celle de Suguru, et c'était mieux ainsi.

Il vieillissait, aussi, doucement. Un peu plus d'une décennie passa, et Hiroshi connut d'autres amants, dont un jeune professeur de solfège qu'il avait rencontré lorsqu'il enseignait à la fac. Il resta à ses côtés pendant quelques années et puis partit, conscient de n'être que le fantôme d'un autre. Hiroshi composa beaucoup durant ces années, pour des amis chanteurs et des jeunes talents. Il enseigna dans des écoles et centres culturels. La vie était simple, douce.

Et puis un jour le téléphone sonna. C'était Marie-Ange, elle semblait vieille et fatiguée, sa voix tremblait. Derrière elle Hiroshi crut entendre des pleurs. La terre se déroba silencieusement sous les pieds d'Hiroshi.

_L'oiseau s'était envolé_.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, Coline vit qu'Hiroshi souriait, le regard malgré lui baigné de larmes qu'il essuya avec le revers de sa manche. Il se leva sans rien dire et alla vers une vieille malle qu'elle n'avait pas vue, posée dans un coin de la cabane. Il en sorti une boîte et l'ouvrit devant elle.

D'autres lettres. Il les lui tendit. Sur les enveloppes, elle reconnut l'écriture fine et délicate de son père.

« Pour qu'elles soient avec les autres. Gardez-les, faites-en ce que vous voulez, mais ne les séparez pas. »

« Pour rien au monde je ne les séparerai ! »

Au moment de partir, Coline sortit de son sac la lettre de son père, ainsi qu'une copie qu'elle avait faite de la mystérieuse mélodie dont elle souhaitait connaître le secret. Hiroshi la lut attentivement, un faible sourire au coin de ses lèvres ridées.

« C'est vous qui avez composé cette mélodie, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet. »

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

« _L'oiseau_. »

Elle sourit et hocha la tête d'un air satisfait, et ouvrit la bouche pour poser d'autres questions avant de se raviser. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir davantage. Le secret de cette mélodie n'appartenait qu'à son père et à son amant. Elle regarda une dernière fois le vieil homme avant de s'incliner respectueusement devant lui et de sortir, refermant la porte derrière elle. Le paysage du dehors la prit quelque peu par surprise, elle avait oublié à quoi le monde extérieur ressemblait, comme si elle sortait d'une capsule temporelle.

* * *

L'année suivante, elle donna naissance à son deuxième fils et lui donna comme second prénom Hiroshi. Il avait les fines boucles claires de son père et de grand yeux marron. La vie suivit son simple cours, rythmée par les nuits sans sommeil et les journées mouvementées de Paris. Pourtant pas un jour ne passa sans qu'elle pense à Hiroshi Nakano, à ses longs cheveux et à son rire franc. Elle repensa à son père, également, et pour la première fois depuis son décès elle se sentait apaisée, heureuse. Son père n'avait pas eu une vie simple, il avait dû cacher, enfouir au plus profond de lui-même sa vraie nature. Mais son père avait vécu de la musique, il avait aimé sa femme et ses enfants, il avait aimé la vie. Il avait été heureux. Et parfois il avait aimé Hiroshi, corps et âme, et au final Coline était sûre que cela lui avait suffit, qu'il n'avait pas eu de regrets en partant.

Parfois, Coline s'asseyait devant le piano du salon et jouait _L'oiseau_. Elle ne parla pas des lettres à son frère, préférant attendre un jour où il serai prêt à entendre la vérité. Peut-être que ce jour n'arriverait jamais et que le secret mourrait avec elle. Elle avait fait la promesse à Hiroshi de l'emporter avec elle et de détruire les lettres. Elle ne dit rien non plus à sa mère et celle-ci vieillit tranquillement, avec la certitude que son mariage avait été heureux. Et il l'avait été ; Suguru Fujisaki avait aimé sa femme, avec toute la tendresse et le respect qu'un homme doit à son épouse, mais il avait aimé Hiroshi tout comme il aimait la musique, avec une passion intarissable qui jamais n'avait cessée.

Deux étés plus tard, lorsque Coline revint au Japon avec son mari et ses fils, et qu'elle revit Shuichi Shindô, celui-ci lui apprit qu'Hiroshi Nakano avait laissé une dernière lettre avant de lui aussi prendre son envol vers le large, aux côtés de Suguru Fujisaki.

Suguru était cet oiseau si mystérieux qui vole près du rivage et qu'on ne peut admirer que de loin, de temps en temps frôler les ailes du bout des doigts lorsqu'il s'approche et dont les secrets ne sont révélés que des années plus tard alors que la mer l'a déjà rappelé à elle. Ses traces ne restent pas sur le sable, le vent les efface, emportant avec lui au large plumes et chants, se perdant dans l'immensité bleue.

* * *

_Hiroshi, mon cher ami,_

_J'espère que tu liras un jour cette lettre._

_Cela fait des années que je ne t'ai pas écrit et pourtant je t'assure ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en a manqué. Pas un jour n'est passé sans que j'ai pensé à toi, à nos jeunes années, à nos nuits partagées. La mémoire de tes mains et de ta voix sont à jamais gravées en moi, comme la petite flamme qui brûle au fond d'un bougeoir, fine mais si brûlante lorsqu'on en approche le doigt. Le temps a passé si vite, j'ai du mal à réaliser qu'il m'en reste si peu. Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais encore faire, dire, voir, écouter ou composer, mais je dois me résoudre à l'essentiel._

_Je ne verrai jamais mon fils se marier, ni ma femme vieillir, ni mes petits-enfants grandir, et pourtant je pars sans regrets. Ma fille est en sécurité, heureuse avec un homme bien. Mon fils est heureux, lui aussi, du moins c'est ce qu'il me dit. Ma femme est ce qu'elle a toujours été, optimiste, souriante, je n'ai pas peur de la fin à ses côtés, et je n'ai pas peur de la laisser. J'ai bien vécu, j'ai voyagé, j'ai joué, ri et côtoyé de talentueux musiciens. J'ai eu une belle vie. _

_Tu as fait partie intégrante de cette vie que j'ai aimée, Hiroshi ; malgré que tu n'en étais pas le centre. Je n'ai jamais su trouver les mots pour te parler, mais quelque chose me dit que tu as su me comprendre malgré cela. Je voulais simplement que tu sois libre, que tu sois heureux. Je ne pouvais pas te garder à mes côtés sachant que je ne pouvais être à toi et tu le sais bien, jamais je n'aurais pu rompre la promesse faite à mon épouse. _

_J'ai été heureux d'être ton ami et amant, Hiroshi. Je te remercie pour ton amour, ton soutien et le bonheur que tu m'as apporté. Je n'ai pas de regrets, et j'espère du plus profond de mon cœur que tu n'en as pas non plus. J'espère que tu as été heureux, mon ami. _

_Merci pour ces merveilleux moments ensemble. Je t'ai toujours aimé, sache-le. Nous nous reverrons._

_Bien à toi,_

_Suguru._

* * *

_Ma chère Coline,_

_Votre père n'exprimait que rarement ses sentiments à voix haute, et dès qu'il s'agissait d'amour ou de peine, il fallait parfois insister pendant des jours pour qu'il ose enfin sous-entendre rien qu'une partie de sa pensée. Il avait peur d'aimer pour une raison que j'ignore toujours, mais il pouvait aimer avec pudeur et tendresse tout comme il pouvait aimer avec passion et force. C'est là que résidait tout son charme, cette force mêlée à cette tendresse que j'ai reconnu en vous, Coline. _

_J'ai connu votre père probablement plus longtemps que quiconque en dehors de sa famille, chaque moment mis bout à bout j'ai vécu des mois entiers, voire des années avec lui, et pourtant un jour en particulier m'a marqué. Le jour-même de votre naissance. Ce jour-là, votre père m'a téléphoné et jamais je ne pourrai oublier ses mots. Je me souviens que sa voix tremblait d'émotion, il semblait fébrile, presque extatique. Il m'a dit : « Hiroshi, mon ami, si tu voyais comme elle est belle. Elle est si petite et si gracieuse. Je ne saurais te dire combien je l'aime déjà. S'il te plait, compose une mélodie pour elle. »_

_C'est ce jour-là que j'ai composé « L'oiseau ». _

* * *

_Fin._


End file.
